Prompt Recuperation
by Irenical
Summary: Ban gets a little shock from a recovering Ginji, and then promptly exacts his revenge. Quick Ban/Ginji oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Getbackers, just a whole bunch of oneshot fanfiction about the adorkable main characters (who I also don't own) ;w; 

* * *

Ginji had been huddled in the corner since the two had gotten back to the Honky-Tonk from their mission.

He had slept the whole car drive, face pale and wan. Ban had kept looking at him, worried, breaking a few speeding laws to get him to help. Ginji had overextended himself before, but this was the first time Ban had seen him like this.

Ginji had grinned at first, a tired but elated smile, and raised his fingers up in a V for victory as his opponent fell to the ground. But the smile had faded into a faint, and Ban ran and caught him before he hit the ground next to his enemy. The blonde had to be carried back to the Ladybug. Ban had been whispering quiet promises into his partner's ear the entire time- that it would be okay, that he was there, that he had done well and everything would be alright now.

But Ginji had stumbled into the corner upon being brought into the Honky-Tonk, and wasn't moving. Ban had tried to give him a minute, casting anxious glances over his shoulder at the unmoving back of the other boy. Natsumi and Paul pretended not to notice, awkwardly skating around both of them, indecision written all over their faces as they wavered about whether or not to interfere.

Unable to wait any longer, Ban hopped off his stool and prowled towards the still form of his partner. Ginji made no indication he knew Ban was there; Ban pushed back the hurt that welled up in his throat and crouched next to his companion.

"Yo, Ginji…?"

Silence.

"Don't leave me in the dark like this- Ginji-"

Ban's raging concern for the boy had reached an unbearable level, and even though he knew Paul and Natsumi were watching, he wrapped his arms around his partner's waist and squeezed gently.

Ban's vision went black as volts of energy coursed through his body, jolting his grip loose on the blonde. As he fell back to the hardwood floor, letting out his breath in a giant exhale, Ginji turned around in surprise, letting out a cry of dismay when he saw Ban lying on the floor.

"B-ban-chan!"

Ban turned one icy eye up to glare at him.

"A-ah, Ban-chan, I was charging in the electrical socket, did you need me? I'm sooorrrryy! You should have said something-"

"I _did_."

Ginji fell back on his heels, distressed. "Well, at least I'm back to full energy now, right?"

Ban snorted. "Hey, come down here for a moment."

The blonde kneeled at his side willingly.

Ban sat up and took off his glasses, polishing them on the hem of his shirt. Before he put them back on, he snapped his head around and stared Ginji in the eyes, capturing him in his wide gaze.

_The Honky-Tonk is empty other than him and Ban-chan._

_They're still sitting on the floor, and he only vaguely notices how hard the floor is and how uncomfortable his muddy clothes are, because he's lost in his Ban-chan's blue eyes. He had never noticed before how wonderful and clear they were…_

_Ban leans forward suddenly without breaking their eye contact. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" comes murmured out from lips that are too close to Ginji, that make him feel fuzzy and hot inside to think about._

_Ban's closer and closer, and then warm hands have pinned him to the floor, and Ban's lips are pressed against his own, and he's leaning into them, closing his eyes and snaking his arms around Ban's neck to draw him closer against his body. The hands constraining his shoulders leave to run over his body, ghosting across sensitive skin in search of injuries._

_He shudders into the hands, releasing the other boy's neck only reluctantly as Ban breaks the kiss to settle down next to Ginji on the floor._

"_Ban-chan, I'm okay, really…"_

_Ban is whispering "good" into Ginji's shoulder, kissing his way up from his collarbone, allowing his tongue to caress the crevasse between ear and neck. A soft noise escapes Ginji's lips when the mouth gently sucks at the skin simultaneously to a hand sneaking under his shirt to investigate his chest. Ginji's letting his body arch into the touch, wants to feel more of Ban-chan, wants Ban's lips to brush all over his hot skin-_

Ban smirked at Ginji and hopped to his feet. The other boy was left flushed on the hardwood, dazed and confused and very much aroused.

"B-b-ban-chan…? What- what-"

"Let's go, Ginji! There's enough money from this case to rent us some kind of hotel room or something, so we won't be sleeping in the Ladybug tonight!"

Paul kept his face hidden behind his paper, and Natsumi giggled to herself while running dishes through soapy water. Ginji flushed even deeper red and ran out after Ban to hop in the buggy, and the engine roared to life once more.

Natsumi, peeking out the window, saw Ban land a peck on Ginji's cheek before grabbing the steering wheel and pulling suddenly into traffic, wild honks following their journey off.


End file.
